1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to providing artificial lift to a well producing hydrocarbon fluid. More specifically, the field relates to providing artificial lift using an electrochemical gas lift apparatus, method of use, and system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In drilling long, horizontal wells, the well bore traversing through the hydrocarbon-bearing formation encounters areas where the porosity and conductivity is not homogenous. The hydrocarbon-bearing formation can include areas of greater permeability that conduct water through the formation at a greater rate towards a production point than hydrocarbons can traverse generally through the formation.
Well completion systems are located within the well bore proximate to the sand face where extraction of production fluid occurs. Well completion systems have inflow control devices (ICDs) with inflow control valves (ICVs) as a means for controlling the rate of fluid production. The ICDs ensure that greater permeability areas do not support bypassing of a zone of hydrocarbon fluid and permit premature water breakthrough. Tuning the fluid draw through each ICD by regulating the position of the ICV or other means, including modifying the properties of an inlet flow labyrinth or other mechanical restrictions, may reduce any differences in formation properties across a series of production zones such that water breakthrough is mitigated.
Regardless of mechanically restricting production fluid inlet rate to mitigate the effects of “coning” or “fingering” of water through hydrocarbons in the hydrocarbon-bearing formation, aging oil fields still face the challenge of producing “wet oil”. Wet oil is the colloquial term for crude oil or condensate that has formation water entrained in it. In most cases, the material produced from a well is not all hydrocarbons. This “water cut” reduces the efficiency and effectiveness of the production system by bringing formation water to the surface.